inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Doodle Book!
Hello, minna!!~ This isn't exactly a "book"; but a little special page I made. As the name suggests, doodles!!~ If/When I fill up a character's page of pictures/drawings, I'll put some newer ones here instead! So if you wanna see them, you can always check here :) I'll also put some IE fanarts here, too!~ Also, feel free to request! I won't draw...you know, violent scenes and stuff like those, but if you want me to draw an OC/Fanmade Character or a canon character (I don't just mean Endou ''Kanon ''XD) or ''Canon characters '''with '''OCs are also accepted!~ Just leave it in my talk page or comment below!!~ If you want to request, fill out the following, or have your own way of explaining! Express yourself and your characters!~ *Name (Can be a fanmade character or a canon character) *Hair Color+Style *Eye Color *Outfit *Digitally (On the computer) or traditionally (On paper)? *Personality (That way, I can figure out what pose they could do and facial expressions as well. :D) *Additional details? That's all I can think of for now XD If I missed anything, please tell me!~ Fanarts Endou Mamoru.png|Endou Mamoruuuuu~ Kirino Ranmaru.PNG|Kirino Ranmaru!!~ Endou Tenmas.PNG|"Soccer-Playing Mamoru-kuuuuuun~" In Tenmas :3 Fey Rune.png|Fey Ruuuuuuuune!!!!~ XD(He's sooooo cute! >< I don't think I drew him cute enough!) Shuu.png|Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!~ Hakuryuu.png|Hakuryuuuuuuu~ Gazel Doodle~.png|Another doodle of Suzunooooo~ XD (Matches with Burn~ XD ->) Burn.png|(<<------Matches with Gazel XD) Buuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrn~ HiroMido~.PNG|For all Hiroto/Midorikawa/HiroMido fans! Yaaaaay, HiroMidoooooo~ fubuki.png|Fubuuuuukiiiii~ Shirou? Atsuya? >w< (This was a doodle at first, but the name of this page is "My '''Doodle' Book!" after all. XD) My OCs Fire Dragon Rese.PNG| Rese wearing the Fire Dragon soccer uniform|link=Rese Hanikamiya Bro and Sis.png|Tasuku with Rese in her disguise Family pic..JPG|An old family photo :3 "Say...SAKKA!!!!~" XD Rese GO.JPG|Rese Hanikamiya in GO Tasuku GO.JPG|Hanikamiya Tasuku in GO Rese game sprite.PNG|Rese Hanikamiya's Game Sprite Tasuku game sprite.PNG|Hanikamiya Tasuku's Game Sprite rese game sprite 2.PNG|Rese Hanikamiya's Game Sprite (Casual Clothes) formal.PNG|Rese Hanikamiya in her "formal" attire XD rese and tasuku- inazuma japan.png|"Inazumaaaaaaaaa....JAPAN!~" fanmade tcg Rese.png|A fanmade TCG card of Rese tasuku tcg1.png|A fanmade TCG of Tasuku Requested Works Jason FireBlaze2.png|Jason FireBlaze; requested by User:AidenFubuki Jason FireBlaze1.png|Another request from User:AidenFubuki HirotoObsessedFangirl Request.png|Aki Tatsuko and Loretta Natsukoi; Requested by User:HirotoObsessedFangirlXD Kaguyo Request.png|Akuji Tsukiakari, Kaguyo Mode; requested by User:Akuji-san Akuji Keshin Armor.png|Akuji in his Keshin Armor; requested by User:Akuji-san Noah ;P request.png|Noah Dreams ;P as requested by User:Chong Kah How Gemini and Zack Request.jpg|Zack Everstone and Gemini Prowers requested by User:Inazuma11 fangirl123 Mad Noah.png|Mad Noah >:D requested by User:Chong Kah How Jason FireBlaze Keshin.png|Jason FireBlaze's Keshin Armed; requested by User:AidenFubuki Kotoni Request-Kobayashi Emiko.png|Kobayashi Emiko; requested by User:Kotoni~x Inazuma Chronos Noah Request.jpg|Noah Dreams wearing the Inazuma Chronos uniform; requested by User:Chong Kah How akujiadultrequest.PNG|Akuji Tsukiakari in his adult years; requested by User:Akuji-san Megami tenshi request.png|Megami Tenshi; requested by User:~Ketsurui~ Yuki Ai Request.png|Yuki Ai; requested by User:~Ketsurui~ Kyandi.png|Kira Kyandi in Mugen No Arashi's female jersey; requested by User:SkullCandy-hime (and if you noticed, I added "Fortissimo" in there :D ! It's "ƒƒ") Crossovers This crossover section is for the drawings that may ''have a slight crossover; may it be IE with a different series, or a more common thing, like OCs '''with '''canon characters!~ *Aaaaaand....I'm ''currently working on one! XD Remarks *Like I said, feel free to request~ *Also feel free to check on anytime for regular updates! :3 *If you wanna see some sample works..I'll link you...Here and here. They're in the "Pictures" section. :3 *I hope you'll like 'em!!~ *Credits: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven, any part of it. **Some requested works contain drawings of other users' characters, I don't own them as well. They belong to whoever made them. **Only my characters/OCs belong to me!~ Minna, sakka yarou ze!!~ Hungry was here! | (talk) | Very random doodles and art<---(It's this page!) XD 01:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Art